


Please Don't Stop The Music

by Queen_Of_Lions



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Stop The Music

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my 1st Tomlinshaw fic. I was listening to 'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna and the story idea just came to me. Hope you like it :)

The club is loud. Possibly the loudest it's ever been.

It's also packed, and the smell of sweat and sex is strong. But that doesn't deter him. He's used to it. It is his favourite club to visit when he's out here after all.

He heads for the bar and orders his usual cockatil of choice. 'I'll have a Cosmo please love,' he says, giving the barman a cheeky smile.

The barman rolls his eyes, completely immune to his charms. When his drink arrives he turns to face the dance floor, which is thrumming with energy. Part of him wants to join in the fun, shake off the stress with a warm body. The other part of him wants to stay at the bar for the night and get pissed.

He's just turning around to order his second drink when a small body pushes it's way roughly in beside him.

'Do you mind?' He snaps, but quickly shuts his mouth when he sees who it is.

'Well well well, fancy seeing you in Vegas Grimshaw,' smirks the one and only Louis Tomlinson.

'Tomlinson, what a not so pleasant surprise,' Nick smiles sardonically. Louis rolls his eyes and smiles sweetly at the barman, who is instantly charmed and gives him his drink on the house.

'Wow Tomlinson you really do know how to abuse the weak minded people of the world don't you?'

'What can I say? Might as well use my brilliant charm for something eh?' He smirks over the rim of his glass before downing it.

Nick rolls his eyes and turns back to the dance floor, looking for a possible candidate for the night.

He's surprised however when he gets jabbed in the side and another Cosmo is placed in his hand. He looks at it and its provider suspiciously, making Louis roll his eyes and huff in exasperation.

'Jesus Grimshaw loosen up I'm not actually out to murder you, you know!'

Nick raises an eyebrow sceptically before taking a sip. It doesn't taste like piss or any kind of poison so he decides it must be safe. Surprising considering who bought it for him.

'Not that I don't love free drinks but why are you buying me Cosmo's Tomlinson?'

Louis shrugs, 'Is it a crime to buy you a drink? Anyway, might as well since we're both here ya know.'

Nick hums in agreement, finishing his drink and placing it on the bar.

'So Grimshaw, what you say we go have a dance? I mean, I don't think either of us know anyone else here so why not?' suggests Louis. Nick scoffs, and is about to tell him what a crazy idea that is when Louis grabs his hand and drags him into the throng of moving bodies.

Louis stops moving when they've reached the middle of the dance floor and he starts shaking about in front of Nick, who just stands there with a perplexed look on his face.

It takes Louis a second to notice but when he does he huffs in annoyance. 'C'mon you stupid sod, dance with me.'

'And why on earth should I dance with you of all people?' asks Nick. 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right? So dance with me,' he whispers in Nick's ear, eyes glinting with mischief and something else Nick can't quite put his finger on. ' _Probably alcohol_ ,' his mind suggests.

Nick sighs in defeat and Louis smirks triumphantly. He takes Nick's hands in his and pulls him closer, leaving just a bit of space between them.

Nick has to admit it's quite fun dancing with Louis, and as the night goes on and the drinks keep flowing the space between them gets smaller and smaller until there really is no space at all.

Neither of them have really pushed the boundaries too far, but when '[Candy Shop](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t8uePfKlOeQ)' comes on Louis decides it's apparently time to completely and utterly blow them to pieces.

When Louis hears the start of the song he grins cheekily and turns his back to Nick. It takes Nick a second to catch up and before he can do anything to stop it Louis is grinding his admittedly fine ass against Nick's crotch. Which, ok then.

He doesn't know whether it's the alcohol or just that he's completely lost his common sense but he decides to indulge Louis in his little mind game.

He places his hands on Louis' waist and pulls him flush against his chest, grinding against him. Louis moans softly and Nick feels himself getting hard. Louis wraps his arm around Nick's neck and grinds back harder against him.

They continue the same routine for a while longer until Louis turns around in Nick's arms and puts his hands around his waist.

Louis looks up at Nick through his eyelashes before leaning in and placing his lips on Nick's neck.

Nick is well on his way to being hard now, and if Louis doesn't stop soon there's gonna be a pretty embarrassing scene in the middle of a crowded club.

'Louis, don't start something you have no intention of finishing,' he growls in Louis' ear.

Louis pulls away from Nick's neck and looks him dead in the eye with that cheeky smirk he always has. He goes up on his tiptoes and leans in to Nick's ear, whispering seductively, 'Who says I have no intention of finishing.'

He pulls back and smirks at Nick's shocked and very flushed face. Louis doesn't even give him time to answer before he's dragging him out of the club and into the lobby, quickly bolting for the lift and pressing the button for his floor.

The minute the lift doors close Louis is pushing Nick against the back of the lift and attaching their lips in a bruising kiss. Louis licks his lips and Nick gladly allows him access, barely stopping a moan from escaping.

When the lift signals that they've reached the right floor, Louis detaches his lips from Nick's and pulls him out of the lift.

They stumble down the hallway together, giggling as they crash into each other and stopping every now and again to kiss.

They somehow make it to Louis' room and Louis tries to detach himself from Nick properly so he can get the key.

Nick however is way ahead of him and has already reached into his ass pocket and grabbed it. 'Cheeky one aren't ya,' he laughs, popping the key in the door and pushing it open.

Nick decided it was time to take control, and he pushes Louis against the back of the door and starts snogging him again.

Louis jumps and wraps his legs around Nick's waist, Nick just about managing to catch him. He starts making his way to the bed and tosses Louis onto it gently.

Nick stands there for a minute and looks down at Louis laying on the bed, contemplating if this is a very good idea. He can count how many times he's spoken to Louis on one hand and they've always been a bit snappy with each other. On the other hand, he really wants to get laid and there is a willing body just waiting for him.

Louis seems to think it's a good idea, judging by the way he's whipped his clothes off and is currently laying on the bed in just is boxers, legs spread and waiting for Nick to get a move on.

'Cmon Grimshaw, I know I'm pretty 'n all but I really would like to get laid,' he snarls.

'Be nice Tomlinson or you won't be getting any of this,' Nick smirks, pulling off his jeans and shirt before crawling up the bed to settle between Louis' legs.

Louis pulls Nick in for a kiss and runs his hands through Nick's hair, mussing it all up. Normally nobody would get anywhere near Nick's hair but he can't be arsed complaining right now.

Nick pulls away from Louis' lips and kisses a trail down his neck. He stops at those razor sharp collar bones and takes his time marking them up.

'Get on with it already,' Louis whines, wriggling underneath Nick, desperate for some friction. 'Alright, alright, if you insist,' Nick smirks.

He runs his hands down Louis' side and stops at the waistband of his boxers. He runs his finger along the band, teasing Louis just to torture him. Just because they're fucking doesn't mean he can't fuck with his mind at the same time.

'I swear Grimshaw if you don't...oh,'

He stops his rant abruptly and moans when Nick pulls his boxers off. Nick licks up the vein of his cock and Louis jerks his hips roughly.

Nick takes Louis in his mouth and tongues at the slit, causing Louis to moan loudly and buck his hips up, pushing himself further into Nick's mouth.

Nick hollows his cheeks and takes Louis down further, trying not to gag when he hits the back of his throat. He bobs his head a few times before pulling off. 

Louis doesn't say a word, instead deciding to convey his needs by intently glaring at Nick, motioning his head to the bedside locker.

'Wow, somebody was being presumptuous when they packed their bags,' smirks Nick, but nevertheless he reaches into the drawer and pulls out the lube and condoms, tossing them on the bed next to them.

'Hang on a minute, when did I agree to bottom?' asks Louis when he sees Nick reaching for the lube.

'Are you actually fucking with me Tomlinson? There is no way in hell you top,' says Nick incredulously.

'Excuse me Grimshaw? What makes you think I bottom?' Louis hisses.

'God Tomlinson have you seen your arse? You were born to bottom,' grins Nick cheekily.

Louis rolls his eyes but can't help himself from grinning. 'Well for your information I'm versatile, but you didn't know that,' says Louis.

'So you claim to be versatile, yet you and I both know your true calling is as a power bottom,' grins Nick. ''You're such a tosser,' growls Louis. 

Nick shuts him up with a quick kiss before grabbing the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. Slowly he pushes one finger in and starts to stretch him.

Louis starts to whine and wriggle, and Nick takes that as a sign to add another. He pushes in deeper and begins to scissor them, and when Louis lets out a high pitched whine he knows he's reached the spot.

'One more, c'mon Grimshaw I can take it,' he pleads. Nick pushes a third one in and within seconds Louis is begging to be fucked.

So Nick does just that. He pulls out his fingers and wipes them carelessly on the bed. He quickly takes off his boxers and puts on the condom.

He slicks himself up and lines himself up against Louis body. He pushes in slowly and groans in pleasure when he bottoms out. Louis is so tight and he feels so good around him.

'Move already, thought you were always one for a show,' whines Louis, and well, never one to disappoint, Nick pulls out to the tip before slamming back in.

'Mmm yeah t...that's what I'm talking a...about,' moans Louis loudly. He wraps his legs around Nick's hips and pulls him in closer.

'Harder..uh yeah right there,' whimpers Louis, raking his nails down Nick's back in pleasure as he hits his prostate dead on.

'I'm so close,' he whispers, clenching around Nick. It only takes a few more thrusts before Louis is coming all over both of their chests, Nick coming a second later.

He catches his breath for a second before pulling out. He ties the condom off and throws it on the floor carelessly. Not Nick's room so not his problem.

Nick flops onto the bed beside a completely wrecked looking Louis, who is lying there in a daze.

'That good am I? I've actually rendered the biggest loudmouth in the whole of England speechless,' smirks Nick, getting a smack in the chest in return.

'Shut up knobhead, and I find it funny how I'm the biggest loudmmouth when you're the radio DJ,' grunts Louis. 'There's a difference between being a good presenter and a loudmouth,' Nick says wisely, making Louis roll his eyes. 

A beat passes before Louis turns on his side to face Nick, resting is chin in his hand and running his fingers down Nick's chest gently, making him shiver.

'You know what Grimshaw?' He says quietly, 'You may be an absolute tosser but you're not a bad lay.'

Nick snorts and covers his mouth to stop laughing. He turns to a grinning Louis, pinching him in the side and making him squirm.

'Was that a backhanded complement I heard? Wow Tomlinson I'm flattered.'

'Hush now Grimshaw none of that. Wouldn't want your already massive head getting any bigger,' smirks Louis, giggling when Nick scowls at him.

'You've lost your mind Tomlinson you definitely need sleep,' Nick says, pulling out the covers and climbing under.

Louis follows suit and burrows under the duvet, tossing and turning trying to get into a comfortable position. He sighs in annoyance before rolling towards Nick and resting his head on his chest.

'Not a word Grimshaw,' he snarls, throwing his arm roughly across Nick's chest when he felt his chest rumbling with silent laughter.

'I'm saying nothing,' he chuckles, settling down for the night.

When Nick wakes in the morning the first thing he gets is an itchy nose. He wriggles it, trying to get rid of the itch but it's to no avail.

When he opens his eyes all he can see is feathery soft brown hair and a very sleepy Louis softly snoring on his chest.

It's all very cozy and all but Nick really needs to piss. However he doesn't want to wake Louis because he honestly can't be dealing with him this early in the morning.

He slowly starts to disentangle their limbs from each other and he's got his boxers halfway on when he's caught.

'Tryna sneak off on me were ya Grimshaw,' mumbles Louis, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly.'Well damn Tomlinson, you ruined my genius plan to fuck with your mind,' gasps Nick sarcastically.

Louis rolls his eyes and tosses a pillow at Nick as he walks into the bathroom. When Nick comes out Louis is ordering room service.

'What do you want?' He asks, covering the phone with his hand. 'The most expensive thing on the menu. I demand to be wined and dined,' smirks Nick. Louis rolls his eyes, ordering pancakes before hanging up.

'Bit late for the wining and dining don't you think?' says Louis, sprawling out across the bed. 'Yeah maybe,' chuckles Nick, picking up his clothes from the night before and hanging them across the back of a chair carefully.

'God you are such a tosser. I think it's just a little bit too late to fight the wrinkles now. Those clothes are well fucked looking,' says Louis.

'Not as fucked looking as you were last night,' Nick smirks. Louis blushes deeply and is about to give a sassy remark when there's a knock on the door.

'You keep your mouth shut, I'll get it,' huffs Louis, answering the door and letting the waiter in. To his credit the waiter doesn't comment on the fact there is a half naked man casually standing in the room. Although the hefty tip Louis gave him probably helped.

'He'll be well pleased with that tip,' comments Nick. 'Ya well, management will have my arse on a skewer if random hotel boys are telling tales about me won't they?' sighs Louis, trying for nonchalance but failing.

'Sorry,' says Nick quietly. 'It's fine. You get used to it. Now how bout these pancakes? They smell delicious,' says Louis, quickly changing the subject.

Nick lets it slide because 1: he's absolutely starving and 2: Louis' life is really none of his concern. He grabs a fork and a plate, and moans in delight at the taste.

'These are amazing,' he says between bites, and Louis nods in agreement. When they finish they leave their plates on the table, and Nick decides he's overstayed his welcome.

Louis leans his hip against the table and crosses his arms, watching Nick intently as he pulls on his clothes from the night before. 'Ready for the walk of shame then?' smirks Louis.

'Tut tut Tomlinson when will you learn I have absolutely no shame whatsoever. And anyway I'm staying here as well so it's a fairly short walk by any means,' says Nick, trying to make his hair presentable before checking his pockets for his phone and wallet.

'Right then Tomlinson, it's been fun but I must be off, my flight leaves in.....3 hours, oh shit.'

Louis laughs when he sees Nick begin to fluster. 'Alright Grimshaw don't get your panties in a twist. Safe flight and all that shit.'

Nick grins in response and leaves Louis with one last wink. It's all quiet on the walk up to his rolm, which is a relief because he really didn't want any awkward encounters with staff who saw them the night before. When he reaches his room he packs quickly and makes his way straight to the airport.

' _Well that was quite the eventful trip to Vegas,_ ' Nick thinks to himself as his plane is taking off.

* * *

 

He's sitting at home with a bottle of wine and Pig a week later when he gets a surprising message.

 

 

 **From** : Unknown

 _Hey Grimshaw you busy_?

 

 

He's got his suspicions about who it could be but he doesn't wanna make a tit of himself and assume. So he asks. And his suspicions are confirmed.

 

 

 **To** : Popstar

_Firstly how did you get my number? Secondly no I'm not busy. Why?_

 

 

 **From** : Popstar

_Stole it from Harry where else? Mind if I come over?_

 

 

 **To** : Popstar

_Shoulda known really. Ya alright you can come over but why?_

 

 

 **From** : Popstar

_For Netflix & Chill obviously ;)_

 

 

And wow ok, when did this become a thing. Nick had just assumed Vegas was just a...you know..a Vegas thing. A one night stand that would be forgotten the next day.

Apparently it wasn't, because ten minutes later there's an insistent knocking on his door. Christ even his knock is annoying.

'God Tomlinson could you be any more irritating,' sighs Nick when he opens the door. 'You wound me Grimshaw,' sighs Louis.

Nick doesn't even bother responding, deciding to just ignore Louis and his infuriatingly sexy smirk. Not that he thinks Louis is the least bit sexy or anything. he totally doesn't. Louis follows him into the sitting room and plonks his arse on the couch beside him.

Pig decides to make her way into the living room then, and when she sees Louis she bounds over to him and jumps on his lap, trying to lick his face.

'Aren't you a cutie,' says Louis in a baby voice, scratching pig behind the ear. 'Looks like you can add another person to the list of people who love me more than you,' smirks Louis as Pig licks his nose.

'Really Tomlinson, did you just come here to insult me?' sighs Nick. Louis glances at him before placing Pig on the ground and turning to face him fully.

'We both know I didn't really come here to insult you, although it is an added bonus,' smirks Louis. 'Oh yeah? So what did you come here for Tomlinson?'

In lieu of an answer Louis crawls onto Nicks lap and kisses him roughly. Nick grabs his hips and pulls him impossibly closer, their clothed cocks creating delicious friction against each other.

Nick pushes up Louis shirt and runs his hands up the smooth skin of his back. Louis, being the impatient little brat that he is, pulls his shirt over his head before grabbing Nick's ratty old Rolling Stones tee and pulling that off as well.

He wraps his arms around Nick's neck and attaches their lips again, begging Nick for entrance, which Nick quickly grants him. Their tongues battle for dominance but ultimately Louis wins, only because he cheated, grinding his hips down roughly.

'Mmmm, wanna ride you,' Louis mumbles into Nick's mouth between kisses. Nick moans at the suggestion and runs his hands along Louis' back.

'Sounds like a good idea to me,' whispers Nick. Louis stands up for a second to pull off his sweats. He's left in just his boxers and he leans down to take off Nick's as well.

When they're both left in just their boxers, Louis settles himself in Nick's lap and runs his hands up Nick's chest to rest on his shoulders. 'Louis c'mon we gotta go upstairs,' says Nick.

'Mmm noooooo, can't wait that long. Need you now,' cries Louis, grinding down on Nick desperately. 'I'm pretty sure I don't have any supplies downstairs so..'

'We don't need them c'mon please please please I need you _now_ ,' begs Louis. 'I...um...look I really hate to ask this right now but,' starts Nick.

'Look Grimshaw I'm clean ok? So unless you're not or something there's really nothing stopping us so _come on_ ,' 

'I am it's just I never..' 

'Neither do I ok? It's just I've always wanted to do it and despite the fact you're a complete tosser I honestly trust that you won't give me the clap so please for the love of god just let me ride you right here,' gasps Louis.

And well, who is Nick to argue with that? There's just one last problem. 'That's fair enough then but don't you need to be,'

'Already taken care of,' whispers Louis in his ear, kissing his way down Nick's jaw. 'You're a presumptuous little shit aren't you Tomlinson,' he smirks.

'Not at all! I knew you'd never resist my charms,' he winks, biting his lip. 'Now let's get on with it already all this waiting is driving me insane.'

Louis pulls off both of their boxers and sits up, licking his palm and wrapping his hand around Nick, jerking him off for a few seconds before he slowly starts to lower himself down.

'Oh fuck,' Louis groans when he's all the way down. He lifts all the way up before slamming down again. 'Holy shit Tomlinson,' Nick groans, holding Louis hips and urging him to go faster.

Louis' thighs begin to tremble with the effort, so Nick takes over and lifts Louis' hips for him.

'I'm s..so cl..close,' Louis moans. Nick thrusts up a few more times before Louis comes apart. He sagd against Nick's chest and whimpers as Nick fucks into him a few more times before finally coming.

They hold each other for a second, catching their breath, before Louis lifts himself up and collapses on the couch beside Nick with a groan.

'Ugh I'm all sticky,' whines Louis. 'Yeah well that's the consequences of going bareback.' smirks Nick. 'Well since it's your mess I think you should find me something to clean it with,' says Louis.

Nick sighs dramatically before standing up, pulling on his boxers and sweats and going in search of a towel. He comes back and throws it at Louis, who grunts indignantly.

'This how you treat all your guests?' questions Louis as he wipes himself off and pulls his clothes back on. 'Ah but you're not a guest because you invited yourself over.'

'Don't act like you didn't enjoy it,' smirks Louis, poking Nick with his toe. 'I suppose your not the worst lay I've ever had,' conceded Nick, grinning slightly when Louis squawks and kicks him in the ribs.

And the thing is, Nick has no bloody idea what the hell is going on. But he has absolutely no intention of stopping it if it means he gets laid on the regular.

'So Grimshaw how bout some takeaway yeah? I'm bloody starving,' says Louis. 'Yeah alright, Chinese good for you?' asks Nick, grabbing his phone and calling the local Chinese. 

'Yeah, I'll have a chow mein ta very much,' grins Louis, stretching out across Nick's couch and putting his legs on his lap. 

'Who gave you the right to invade my personal space?' huffs Nick, pushing Louis' legs lamely. 'I did. And I know you secretly love it Grimshaw don't pretend you don't.'

Nick rolls his eyes and reaches for the remote. 'Oh yes the Bake Off is on,' grins Nick, putting it on and settling into the chair. 'Oh dear Jesus you can't be serious? There's footie on and you're watching the Bake Off?' asks Louis incredulously. 

'There's no way in hell we're watching footie in my house Tomlinson.' 

'But Chelsea are playing in the Champions League and,' 

'No buts Tomlinson. You're the one who invited themselves over so you have to put up or shut up ok?' 

Louis huffs but doesn't say anymore, poking Nick's leg roughly with his foot. The doorbell rings then and Nick picks Louis's legs up gently, grabbing his wallet and going to the door. 

'How much do I owe you for that?' asks Louis when Nick comes back in with their takeaway. 

'Nothing,' he says, putting the food on the table before walking into the kitchen. 'Oh c'mon Grimshaw like you said I invited myself over so I should pay for my own dinner at least.' says Louis, sitting up and sorting out the food. 

'Just forget it alright it's not like it's a million pounds. I can pay for an extra Chinese every now and again. Now, do you want a drink?'

'Alright alright if you insist. And I'll have a Coke if you have one.' 

Nick comes back in and places everything on the table, plating his dinner and sitting back on the couch. 

They eat in silence, watching the Bake Off intently. They place their empty plates on the table and Louis gets comfortable, settling his legs back in Nicks lap. 

'That's a disgrace, he obviously didn't deserve star baker at all,' shouts Louis shaking his head in annoyance. 

'Louis Tomlinson are you getting invested in the Bake Off?' gasps Nick, grinning widely at Louis. 'Oh shut up Grimshaw, I'm merely pointing out the fact that he obviously didn't deserve it,' shrugs Louis. 

'Admit it Tomlinson, the Bake Off is good,' 

'I will admit to no such thing because watching people bake on the telly is utterly ridiculous,' sniffs Louis. 

'Ridiculous enough for you to enjoy it,' smirks Nick. Louis scoffs, 'Honestly Grimshaw I don't know what you're talking about because I didn't...AH!' 

Louis shrieks when Nick tickles him and tries to push his hands away. Nick however, sees the perfect opportunity to torture Louis, so he pins Louis hands above his head and straddling him. 

'Mercy, please Nick I'm gonna choke,' wheezes Nick. Nick takes pity and stops tickling him, both of them panting. 

They look into each other's eyes for a second, and neither one is sure who leans in first but suddenly they're kissing and it's so much softer than any other kiss they've had and neither of them know what the hell is happening but neither of them want to stop. 

Nick pulls back slowly, lingering for a second before looking down at Louis. Neither of them say a word, choosing to stare at each other for a minute. 

'Um...' 

Nick sits up quickly and coughs awkwardly, not daring to look at Louis. 

'It's um...it's getting late I should probably...yeah,' says Louis quickly, standing up and looking for his phone. 

'You can...um...you can stay here if you like? Just because, like it's pretty late and stuff so,' offers Nick, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

'Yeah...that's...it is pretty late,' says Louis. 'Alright. Well, I'm, I've gotta be up early in the morning cause, you know, radio dj. But you can, um..you can do whatever you want really. So yeah, night Tomlinson.' 

Louis smiles slightly and Nick practically runs to his room. ' _What the bloody hell just happened_?' He thinks to himself. 

He's just in the place between awake and asleep when he hears the door open quietly. He hears something rustling and then the duvet is lifted and a warm body is pressing into his side. Nick moves around a little to get comfortable and Louis puts his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

When Nick's alarm goes off at 5 Louis groans loudly. 'Will you please turn the fuckin thing off,' he grumbles in annoyance. 

'Sorry. Just go back to sleep Louis,' whispers Nick, pulling on his jeans. 'See you later then,' mumbles Louis, yawning before burrowing under the duvet again. 

'See you later,' says Nick. He runs downstairs and gets his keys before heading out for the morning. 

When Nick returns at 10:30 Louis is gone. But what did he expect? It's just a fling isn't it? 

* * *

 'Lou you've been staring at that phone and giggling for the whole day what are you doing?' asks Harry as he sidles up beside Louis on his bed.

'Nothing. What are you talking about?' says Louis, quickly locking his phone and hiding it. 'Lou c'mon something's got your interest. In fact I've been noticing it for weeks now! You're always sitting there staring at your...oh my god you're texting someone aren't you?'

Harry sits up and stares at Louis with a smug grin. 'Don't be ridiculous Hazza. You're out of your mind you are,' scoffs Louis, wincing when his phone beeps.

'Don't lie to me Lou I know you're texting someone. Your phone just beeped and you haven't even bothered to check it. If you aren't hiding something why won't you check it? Louis you know you can tell me anything so just,'

'God Harry will you shut up I'm not messing around with anyone alright?' snaps Louis. Harry pouts and gives him his best puppy eyes but Louis won't budge, glaring pointedly at Harry.

'Fine then, don't tell me. But you know these things always come out. I'm gonna find out who it is,' Harry promises, standing up and leaving Louis alone.

 

 **From** : knobhead ;)

_You coming over to 'watch Netflix' later? ;)_

 

 **To** : knobhead ;)

_It's Netflix & Chill omg you're such an old man ;D_

 

 

 **From** : knobhead ;)

_Stfu popstar or you won't be getting any chill at all! ><_

 

 **To** : knobhead ;)

_Oh we both know you wouldn't hold out on me ;)_

 

 **From** : knobhead ;)

_Oh yeah? Wanna test me?_

 

 **To** : knobhead ;)

_Oh yeah! I'd love to take you for a test drive ;)_

 

 

'C'mon Lou, we're going,' called Liam. Louis checked for a reply once more before shutting off his phone and following Liam out to the cars.

* * *

 

'Next up is brand new music from the Biebs, this is '[ _Sorry_](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8ELbX5CMomE).'

Nick pushes the mic away and pulls his headphones down around his neck. 'I bloody love this,' says Fiona, bopping her head to the song.

Nick ignores her, too busy texting, which doesn't go unnoticed by his colleagues. 'Earth to Nick?' sighs Tina, waving a hand in front of his face.

'Sorry what?' he says, looking around in a daze. 'Nick you've been out of it all day. What's going on with you?' asks Finchy. 'Nothing what're you talking about?'

'Hun you haven't stopped staring at that bloody phone since you came in. What on earth is so interesting?' says Tina.

'I'm just.....checking on Twitter, see if there's any questions coming in for us you know how it is,' he says, trying for nonchalance.

'That's bull and you know it what the hell is..'

'That was Justin Bieber with 'Sorry'. That's such a tune isn't it Finchy?' says Nick, pointedly glaring at Finchy.

'Sure is Grimmy, it sure is.'

'Can I just say,' starts Tina, 'That Grimmy is being very distracted this morning. Seems you guys are sending in some questions, according to him anyway.'

Nick glares at her and motions for her to cut it out. 'I knew you were lying,' mouths Tina, smirking smugly. 'Tina is being silly so I think we should play another song,' says Nick.

'C'mon then, spit it out. You know we won't let it go,' warns Fiona. 'There's nothing to tell you so I don't know why you're going to all this trouble,' shrugs Nick, pulling out his phone and sitting back in his chair.

 

 **From** : Popstar

_Aww Grimmy, are you dedicating songs to me now? How cute ;P_

 

 **To** : Popstar

_What ever do you mean Popstar?_

 

 **From** : Popstar

_'[Don't stop the Music](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yd8jh9QYfEs)'? Really Grimmy? _

 

 **To** : Popstar

_Don't know what you're talking about ;)_

 

Nick cues up the next song and laughs to himself as it comes on. As he had predicted, he gets a text a minute later.

 

 **From** : Popstar

_You're really taking the piss now! '[Waking up in Vegas](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1-pUaogoX5o)'? You're not even trying to be subtle anymore ;) ;P _

 

 **To** : Popstar

_I'm wounded! Subtle is my middle name baby ;P_

 

'Nicholas Grimshaw are you texting a boy?' squeals Tina, covering her mouth and giggling. Nick, to his credit, completely ignores the heat he can feel rising on his cheeks, hoping that if he ignores it so will his friends.

'Don't be ridiculous Tina,' he scoffs, but she's not letting it go. 'Look at him he's blushing like a teenage girl! Tell us who it is come on.'

He's about to tell her to stuff it when the song ends and they're back on air. 'That was Katy Perry there, great song that is. And now the news with Tina Daheley,' he says diverting attention away from himself.

'Top story which has just developed, our dear friend Grimmy has been texting a boy all morning,' she says, grinning cheekily at Nick, who has his head in his hands.

'Thanks for that Tina,' he sighs, groaning when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 'No problem honey,' she smiles innocently. Nick plays another song and checks his phone.

 

 **From** : Popstar

_So who's this boy you're texting? ;P_

 

 **To** : Popstar

_What're you talking about?_

 

 **From** : Popstar

 _Well, I'm_ _certainly not a_ _boy! ;P_

 

 **To** : Popstar

_Oh yeah? And what are you then?_

 

 **From** : Popstar

_Obviously I'm a man!_

 

 **To** : Popstar

 _Oh trust_ _me_ I _know ;)_

 

'So who's 'Popstar' then?' asks Tina from over his shoulder. Nick jumps and hides his phone, turning around to face her with a glare. 'Do you mind not reading my texts over my shoulder?'

'Whatever. Now tell me who's this 'Popstar' person? Oh my god you're sexting a popstar! Have we had them in studio recently. Is it Justin Bieber because I always thought he was a bit curious..'

'Oh my god Tina no! No it definitely isn't Justin and what do you mean you always thought he was a bit curious?' laughs Nick.

'I dunno he just gave me that vibe. Is it Sam Smith? Cause that would be adorable,' she squeals. 'God Tina will you give it a rest it's none of your business who it is,' he snaps. She raises her hands in surrender and heads back to her chair.

Ten minutes later and Nick is bolting out of the studio, desperate to get home and away from all the questions he has zero answers for.

He can't answer any of their questions because he doesn't know what he and Louis are doing. They're not even friends for god sake. They know barely anything about each other. Yet they always have so much fun and their conversations are always sassy and hilarious. 'I am so totally fucked aren't I?' He thinks to himself as he opens his front door.

* * *

 

The Teen Awards are a lot more hectic then one would think. Everytime someone so much as peeks out from backstage the whole arena starts screaming. 

And Nick is presenting the whole thing, so his ears are currently ringing quite loudly. 

The ringing turns into eardrums bursting when he introduces One Direction however. It's literal insanity, people screaming and crying and passing out. Bloody mental. 

'Well done boys. The place went mental for you lot,' he says, going over to interview them after their performance. 

'Yeah our fans truly are incredible with their support,' says Liam, smiling out at the crowd. 'They really are. Now you guys just performed your new single. How's that going for you?' 

'It's going really good. Me 'n Harry wrote it and yeah I think the fans like it,' grins Louis, stepping up beside Nick. The crowd screams, as if to prove that yes, they love it. 

'Yeah I get the impression they like it alright,' Nick grins at Louis, 'Very good video I must say.' 

'Ya you think?' smirks Louis, eyes glinting with mischief. 'Mmm very good. Must say the black and white was a nice touch. Made it all very..classy,' says Nick, staring Louis directly in the eye. 

'I'm sure you're a big fan of classy things Grimmy,' grins Louis, throwing in a sly wink. 'I'm a man of fine taste Tomlinson,' smirks Nick, licking his lips. 

Its then he realises that they're literally flirting on stage in front of at least a massive crowd of teenagers who are all probably filming this little exchange. Well shit. 

'Right then,' he coughs, 'You lot better be off and get ready to accept the numerous awards I'm sure you're going to win.' 

'See you later Grimmy,' says Louis, subtly biting his lip and giving Nick pointed look. 'See you later boys. Gotta love those lads don't you.' 

By the end of the whole event Nick was knackered, and he still had the after party to go to. He was just leaving the venue when he bumped into Harry. 

'Hey Grimmy how've you been?' He asks, hugging Nick tightly. 'Good Harry you? It's good to see you by the way,' Nick smiles. 

'Been great really. I know Grimmers we really should meet up more often. How's little Pig doing?' 

'Oh she's great. Running the house as always,' laughs Nick, walking beside Harry as he leaves the venue. 'She's definitely queen in that house,' Harry laughs. 

'So you and your band of misfits are coming to my after party aren't you?' Nick asks. 'Mhmm. We'll all be there.' 

There's a moment of silence before Harry steps in front of Nick and looks at him curiously. 'What?' Nick asks. 

'I'm just curious. You and Louis seemed to be getting on awfully well on stage earlier. Surprising considering the last time you met it was quite frosty.' 

'Don't be ridiculous Harry, Louis and I never really hated each other. We just like having a bit of banter,' says Nick, avoiding Harry's gaze. 

Harry studies him for a beat, before he sighs and continues walking to his car. 'Alright Grim I'll see you in a minute,' says Harry, grinning at Nick before getting into his car. 

* * *

 

'I'll take a Cosmo and a vodka and Coke please.' 

Nick turns and leans against the bar, facing his latest companion. 'My my Tomlinson, you do know how to spoil a man,' he says dramatically.  

'Don't flatter yourself Grimshaw,' he says, the slight upward curve of his lips showing he doesn't mean it. 

The barman returns then and Louis hands Nick his drink. 'Cheers,' he says, clinking their glasses together. Nick's about to question Louis about their little stunt on stage when they're interrupted. 

'Well this is a surprise.' 

They turn around and come face to face with Harry, who's giving them a questioning look. 'What's a surprise?' asks Louis, casually sipping his drink. 

'Seeing you two standing at the bar together having a casual drink. I would say seeing you two within speaking distance of each other but considering the events of earlier it's not.' 

'What are you talking about Harold? You do talk some shit sometimes,' laughs Louis. 

'Yeah I have to agree you do talk some shit sometimes,' grins Nick. 'And that in itself is scary. You two agreeing with each other is not normal.' 

'You're off your head Harry,' sighs Nick, chuckling at Harry when he rolls his eyes. He orders a gin and tonic and turns around to face them again. 

'So, since you won't indulge me in the least bit, I suppose there's no hope you'll tell me when all this oddness started?' 

'There's nothing to tell you Harold,' sighs Louis, downing the end of his drink and putting the glass on the bar. 'Right boys it's been fun but I must be off to mingle,' says Louis, giving a cheeky wink before disappearing off into the crowd.

'Why do I get the feeling you two are up to something,' sighs Harry. 'Don't know what you're on about Harry we're not up to anything,' says Nick, finishing his drink. 

'Whatever you say. Great party by the way,' grins Harry. 'When have I ever thrown a bad party? I'm the king of parties,' smirks Nick. 

'So full of yourself,' Harry laughs. 'I see Kate over there and I wanna say hello but I'll talk to you again later alright?' says Harry, clapping Nick on the back before walking off. 

Nick sighs before heading to the bathrooms. He's just washing his hands when a slim pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. 

'Been thinking about you all night,' murmurs Louis, kissing a trail up the back of his neck. 'Oh have you now?' Nick smirks, turning around in Louis arms and putting his arms around his neck before leaning back against the counter. 

'Don't let it inflate your ego too much. It's purely on a physical level of course,' explains Louis, but the soft fondness in his eyes contradicts that. 

'Oh but of course,' agrees Nick, nodding and biting his lip to hold back a smile. 'Shut your stupid mouth and kiss me Grimshaw,' he sighs in exasperation, standing on his tiptoes and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. 

Nick kisses back softly, slowly opening up Louis' mouth and kissing him deeper, making him moan. Louis is stepping in between his legs when the door slams open and the world kinda just..freezes. 

They pull away from each other like they've been burned, Louis slamming back against the opposite wall looking like a deer in headlights. 

'I would say this is surprising but honestly it's not,' smirks Harry, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

So I'm gonna ask you a question again, but this time you're _going_ to answer, when did you two start dating?' 

'About 3 months..'

'We're not dating. It's completely and utterly meaningless.' 

Nick and Louis stare at each other, both confused and conflicted, having never discussed what they actually were. 

Louis looks at the floor before taking a deep breath and turning to Harry. 

'We're not dating Harry, why would you even think that? Do you honestly think I would date Nick? It's just a meaningless fling.' 

And wow that hurt like a bitch. How stupid was Nick for thinking there might actually be something there. even if it was small. 

He breathes deeply through his nose and squares his jaw, before turning to Louis, his voice icy 'I'm glad to know what you actually think of me. Really Tomlinson you're _such_ a sweetheart. Glad to know that I've been your whore for the last few months.' 

Nick storms out of the bathroom and slams the door, ignoring Louis' pleas for him to come back. ' _Fuck this shit,_ ' he thinks. 

He calls for a cab and makes his way home, trying to ignore the sharp sting in his chest. 

* * *

 

'What do you want Harry?' 

Harry sighs sadly, looking at Nick with pleading eyes. 'I just wanted to see how you were doing.' 

Nick grumbles but lets him in anyway, not having the energy to refuse him. 'Look Harry you don't need to check up on me ok? I don't even know why you are because there's nothing wrong with me.' 

'Nick, you're a mess and everyone knows it. You haven't spoken to me in two week, and you're distant on the radio and everyone can tell Nick. Fiona called me yesterday asking if I knew what was wrong because she and everyone else are worried about you.' 

Nick stares at Harry, not saying a word. Harry steps closer and puts his arms on his shoulders, forcing Nick to look him in the eyes.

'You don't have to pretend with me ok? you don't have to pretend you're ok because I know you're not. You don't have to pretend that Louis didn't hurt you because I know he did. So for the love of God Nick, just talk to me.' 

Nick can't look him in the eye, cause if he does he'll probably break down and he can't do that. No matter what Harry says he still can't do that. Because he knows that Louis is completely fine, so he has to be as well. 

'And don't think I don't know what you're thinking,' warns Harry. 'Oh yeah? What am I thinking then?' questions Nick. 'You're thinking that Louis is fine so you have to be as well. Well I can tell you right now that he's not ok. He may be putting up a front and pretending he's ok and he may look ok to you and everyone else on the outside but you don't hear him crying in his room at night.' 

Nick scoffs incredulously and Harry smacks him on the arm. 'I'm serious Nick he's like a zombie. He's not sleeping properly and he gets up everyday with his red eyes and he pretends everything is fine when it's not. You two need to talk,' huffs Harry. 

'Fuck off Harry I'm not throwing myself at his feet like some kind of lap dog. If he wants us to talk well he can come to me. He's the one who fucked me over why should I be the one to grovel?' Nick snaps, turning away from Harry and walking into the kitchen. 

'Will you both stop being so stubborn? You have to talk about it eventually so why won't you just...,' 

'Because I'm not Harry. I'm not putting myself out there only to be told I'm a 'meaningless fling' again. He fucked up, he comes to me,' repeats Nick, 'Now if you're quite finished you can either stay for lunch or fuck off.' 

Harry sighs in defeat and with one last glare he sits at the kitchen table, taking the offered cup of tea and watching Nick carefully. 

'Are you in love with him?' 

Nick slams his cup on the table and stands up abruptly. 'Listen Harry,' he says venomously, ignorning the weird feeling he gets at the mention of love, 'I'm not interested in talking about it ok? Because there's simply nothing there to talk about. So if you don't shut the fuck up about it then I swear I will kick you out.' 

Harry looks up at Nick calmly. 'And you say it didn't affect you at all,' he mumbles, but holds his hands up in surrender at Nick's glare. 

'Good. Now tell me about this Gucci rumour going around.' 

* * *

 

There's another knock on his door a few days later and Nick swears if it's Harry again he's gonna strangle him. He loves him, he really does, but if he gets one more sorrowful glance from him he's gonna strangle him. 

He's awfully surprised however when he sees Louis on the obey side of the door. 

'Go fuck yourself Tomlinson,' he snaps, closing the door. Louis' foot gets in the way and he opens it with a glare. 'Look I came to talk ok? Just hear me out Nick, please,' he begs. 

Nick walks away from the door and into the kitchen, standing with his back the the counter and staring intently at Louis as he follows him in. 

'You've got five minutes,' growls Nick. Louis sighs in relief and takes a deep breath. 

'I'm so sorry. God Nick I am so so sorry for what I said that night. You have to believe me when I say I didn't mean it ok? I was just cornered and I didn't know what to do and I just, I just had complete word vomit and the second I said it I regretted it. I saw how hurt you were and, God Nick I felt like shit.' 

Louis stops talking and looks at Nick pleadingly, begging him with his eyes to accept his apology. 

'Look I get you were cornered and all that but you didn't have to be so nasty. Christ Louis I thought I meant something to you. I thought we were past the whole meaningless fling stage but apparently not.' 

Louis bites his lip and looks at the floor, scuffing his feet awkwardly. 'I didn't know you felt that way too,' he says quietly. 

'How could you not know? It's not like I was very subtle about it. God Louis I've been gone for you for ages how could you honestly not see it?' 

'Really?' asks Louis, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. 'God you are completely and utterly blind,' huffs Nick in exasperation, but he can't keep the smile from his face. 

'Soo...um....,' says Louis. 'You're such an idiot Louis Tomlinson,' sighs Nick, marching up to him, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly. Louis sighs in relief and puts his arms around Nick's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

'How bout we give this a proper go then?' whispers Louis, looking into Nick's eyes hopefully. 'Well Tomlinson, I suppose you're not the worst option I've ever had,' sighs Nick, smirking at Louis fondly. 

'Oi! Shut it you twat,' laughs Louis, smacking him in the chest. Nick laughs and pulls Louis into a hug, rocking them from side to side. 

'Just one thing though,' says Louis, 'can we just keep it between us and our close friends at the moment. It's just, I'm not out yet and I've never discussed coming out with management so...,'

'That's fine Louis. You come out whenever you feel ready. Don't think you have to come out just because of me,' says Nick, kissing Louis softly. 

'Thank you, for everything. I'm really glad you're giving me a second chance,' smiles Louis. 'Eh, everybody makes mistakes. Reckon you just about deserved a second chance,' smirks Nick. 

'Such a twat,' huffs Louis, trying not to laugh. 'Yeah but I'm you're twat.' 

'Oh god no, we are not turning into those people,' groans Louis, shoving Nick playfully. 'Whatever you say honey pie,' says Nick sweetly. 

'You better run Grimshaw,' threatens Louis. 'Oh I'm so scared,' mocks Nick. '5, 4, 3, 2..' counts Louis. 

Nick laughs and bolts, heading for the living room. 'Come here Grimshaw,' says Louis, circling the couch. 'Catch me first Tomlinson,' smirks Nick. 

Louis rounds the couch and tackles Nick to the floor, stradling his waist.  'Get off me you fatty,' huffs Nick. 'Not a chance knobhead,' giggles Louis, leaning down and pecking Nick on the lips. 

And well, Nick could probably get used to this. 

* * *

 

'You're looking a lot happier than usual,' says Tina as Nick walks into work. 'I'm always happy Tina,' he sighs dramatically. 

'Yeah usually, but you haven't been for the last few weeks. So what's caused the sudden change?' she asks. Nick shrugs and finishes his coffee, putting his earphones around his neck and getting ready for his show. 

'Oh yeah, we have a surprise celebrity caller today. And before you ask me who it is, I dont know. Apparently they asked to remain anonymous.' 

Nick just nods and gets ready to start, trying to figure out who the caller might be. 

Its around 9:45 when Matt tells him it's time for this mysterious caller. 

'Alright everyone, were about to have a surprise celebrity caller on next, and it's so surprising even we don't know who it is. So good morning....' 

'Morning Grimmy,' 

And OK Nick was not expecting Louis to be on his radio show this morning. 

'Oh..Louis? How are you this morning?' 

'Well I'm good but to be perfectly honest I could be a lot better.' he sighs, which makes Nick a bit confused. Because Louis was fine when Nick left his flat, so he's wondering what he's done since then. 

'Oh really? And why's that?' he asks. 

'Well see, I've got this bigshot Radio 1 DJ boyfriend and he left me all by myself at 5:30 in the bloody morning and his apartment is lovely and all but it's missing something. I would say it's his annoying nasally voice but even when he's gone I can't escape that.' 

There's a moment of silence after that. Nick can feel 3 pairs of eyes boring into his head but he really doesn't care because his body's gone into shock. 

He gathers his wits a few seconds later and clears his throat before speaking. 'That's a bit of an over reaction I think. By the way I don't think he'd like you not appreciating how wonderful his apartment is. And wow that last one is just plain rude Tomlinson' 

'Oh my my, have I hurt the Radio King's feelings?' giggles Louis. 'God Lou you're such a prat,' laughs Nick.

'Learned that from the best I did,' he says, and Nick can just picture the smug smirk he's probably got right now. 'Oh shut it. Right then, looks like our times up on afraid,' sighs Nick. 

'Oh such a shame! Try not to miss me too much Grimmy yeah?' says Louis. 'Oh trust me I won't Tomlinson. Don't wreck my house and don't corrupt poor innocent Pig anymore than you already have,' warns Nick. 

'Look, I can't help that she loves me more than you. It's just my natural charm, can't control it,' laughs Louis. 

'Oh of course that's what it is,' says Nick fondly before ending the call. 

'Right then, on that note I think we have time for two more songs, both of which will appropriately be dedicated to my tosser of a boyfriend.'  

Nick pulls of his earphones and stands, quickly gathering his stuff up and putting them in his bag. The faster he gets out of here the less likely he is to be hounded by press, for now anyway. Plus he really wants to kiss Louis right now. 

He's heading for the door when he's blocked by three people. 

'Don't even think about leaving until you've explained everything,' glares Tina, crossing her arms. 

Nick sighs and rolls his eyes. 'Guys please, I have like...less than 5 minutes to get out of here cleanly before I'm absolutely hounded by press. I promise I'll explain everything tonight. You can come round for dinner or something but right now I really need to get out of here.' 

They sigh in defeat but let him pass, and Nick is so grateful for that. There's already a few paps and fans outside when he walks out but he ignores them and bolts to his car, leaving as fast as possible. 

He gets home in record time and when he opens the front door he sees Louis standing at the end of the hall and he runs for him, picking him up and kissing him soundly. 

'What the bloody hell are you playing at springing it on me like that? Jesus Christ Louis! How did you possibly get away with that?' laughs Nick. 

'Met with management on Saturday and they wanted to slowly introduce the idea of me being gay. But that would have taken ages and I really couldn't be arsed doing loads of stupid press so I mentioned a few bits of dirt I have on them and they were putty in my hands. And they didn't specify how I should go about it so....' 

'So you thought you'd call your poor oblivious boyfriend live on the radio and announce it to the whole world. Wow Tomlinson you really are something,' laughs Nick. 

'Honestly Nick it feels amazing, finally being out. It's scary as hell of course but I finally feel so free,' he smiles, putting his arms around Nick and hugging him tightly. 

'I'm so happy for you Love,' says Nick, squeezing him impossibly tighter. 

'By the way I really loved the dedications, particularly the very last one. What was it again? '[My Life Would Suck Without You](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UU5_WNe81F8)'? Nice that was,' grins Louis cheekily. 

'Alright Mr Big Ego, don't let it inflate your already big head even more,' huffs Nick. 'Oh shut it, we both know it's true,' giggles Louis. 

Nick rolls his eyes fondly and takes Louis' hand, leading him into the living room and pulling him down on the couch beside him. 

Pig climbs up on the couch beside them and yeah, Nick's life would definitely suck without Louis. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so it's probably the longest story I've ever written but I'm happy with it and I hope you're happy with it too! 
> 
> Ps: if any of you think I should write a sequel to this please let me know in the comments :)


End file.
